


Sometimes, Bucky had good ideas

by So_Fucking_Bored



Series: Veterans' Affairs [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Sam Wilson, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Backstory, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Fucking_Bored/pseuds/So_Fucking_Bored
Summary: Bucky had been a prisoner of war for seven years, when Steve saved him.Sam was as physically and mentally recovered as he was going to get, and in charge of organizing group sessions at the VA in DC. He wasn't happy, but if he could stop facing so many budget cuts, he would be content.In the end, they end up saving each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Veterans' Affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Quarantine Things





	Sometimes, Bucky had good ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I say non traditional, I meant it. Here, alphas provide, omegas protect, and betas are something more similar to traditional omegas. Also, I tried to make this a little drabble like, but its closer to a bunch of really short oneshots. I might continue it later on, but no promises.

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 1 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Steve rubbed a hand over his tired face, and did his best to ignore the bone deep weariness that had set in ever since Bucky had been taken, but the tears that lined his eyes when he looked at the old worn photograph in his hand weren’t missed by the others in his bunk. 

~~~~

He barely noticed the strength of the sun beating down on him, and the sting of the sweat in his eyes only fueled him to go harder, and faster. 

Sam had wanted to be hesitant at first, but his instincts roared at him to keep going, to keep flying as hard and fast as he could in the direction of his fallen partner, ignoring the wound in his own hip as much as he could until the black spots in his vision overcame him entirely and he felt his body falling to the ground. 

~~~~

Chapped, blood crusted lips parted to allow harsh, wheeze filled breaths pass as James Buchanan Barnes bowed his head to try and shield his eyes from the harsh midday light that was let in along with shouts and harsh whispers when the door to his cell was thrown open. 

Someone shouted his name, though the only response he could give was the slight raising of his head. It had been seven years since he’d heard that voice, and instinct alone kept his eyes open. 

Tired muscles tried yet again to support him as the sound of that voice registered in his ears, and familiar hands started untying his arm while another set brushed back the sweat slicked hair on his head. 

Ocean colored eyes met ice colored ones for the first time in seven years, one month, and three days and a sob bubbled in the newly freed sergeant’s throat when he at last realized who it was. 

Steve Rogers was only able to gather his broken omega closer to his chest as the sounds of fighting filled the basement. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 2 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Sorting through his paperwork at the VA, Sam sighed at the rejection of yet another of his proposals. He pushed to the back of his mind thoughts of just how the program would survive all of the incoming budget cuts and rose from his desk. 

The white and green painted walls seemed even more bleak today, and Sam did his best to paint on what those that repeatedly visited had come to recognize as his signature smile. Entering through the already open double doors, Sam approached the circle of chairs. 

Today’s group was on the younger side, with the oldest appearing around her forties, and the youngest a bit younger than Sam. 

The meeting passed on like many others had, and soon dissolved into awkward silence before one of the few women(who was also shockingly a beta) spoke about one of her more recent flashbacks. 

Sam, to his credit, did his best to listen, but his eyes continuously drifted towards the open double doors until he noticed it. 

Two men were leaning against the doorway, both large and muscle laden, with one standing protectively behind his companion, and the other looking hopefully yet skeptically into the room. 

Sam didn’t look too long, though by the time he looked away he could tell why each of them were there-the hopeful yet skeptical looking alpha had most likely dragged his overprotective omega with him. 

The meeting, much to Sam's relief yet fear ended soon enough, and the taller of the couple that had been standing in the doorway stepped towards him as he finished talking with one of the others. 

“Hi-uh sorry for standing over there like that” the alpha said, rubbing at his neck with a hand as the omega who was also nearly a head taller than Sam, stood silently behind the man. 

“It’s no problem, man, everyone does it at least once.” Sam said, feeling more awkward than he had in what felt like forever. 

The blond alpha nodded, looking relieved, and extended his hand, “Steve.” He said simply, before gesturing to the man at his side “Bucky.”

“Sam,” he said, shaking the alpha’s hand and ignoring the tingles that shot up his arm. 

The small smile on the alpha’s lips and intrigued smirk on the omega’s didn't have anything to do with the flutter in his stomach, no that was the gas station food from last night. 

Definitely. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 3 _

_ ~~~~~ _

Things did not differ much from this. The mysterious duo would stand in the back of the room for the duration of the session before saying hello to Sam. 

It went on for weeks, they showed up to the exact same group session, and stood in the exact same spot.

The difference however, lied in their interactions after the group session finished. The conversations flowed seamlessly, and Sam felt himself opening up bit by bit in ways he hadn’t since Riley. 

One day, Steve asked if they could go to lunch after a particularly heavy session, and Sam didn’t even think before he said yes. 

After that, it was as if they had always been together, Sam and Bucky joking on Steve, and Steve growling in ways that made Sam’s cheeks heat and Bucky smirk. 

Thinking about that first date however, weeks later in his green and white, paint chipped office, Sam tried to force the smile off of his face. He had looked over at the bill that time, knowing that he’d have more than enough, only for Bucky to grab him by the shirt collar and pull him into the other man’s personal space. 

_ “Now doll, you know the alpha always pays,” Bucky had whispered, sending goosebumps down Sam’s spine and making the smaller man groan in a way neither alpha or omega missed. _ ****

Since then, Sam hadn’t even considered paying. 

Today’s session happened to be the same group that he’d first met Steve and Bucky in, and the beta could barely get his mind off of the thought of seeing them. Checking the time, Sam saw what he already knew-the session wasn’t set to start for another hour yet. 

Leaning back in his chair, Sam spun slightly on the wheels before reluctantly beginning to sort through his paperwork when a knock sounded on the door. 

“Come in,” Sam said, putting down the pile he hadn’t even begun to sort through properly. 

Bucky, ever the protector, opened the door, a medium sized bouquet of flowers in his hand, and revealed Steve, who held a red velvet box with a large bow tied around it. 

Steve stepped in front of Bucky, and the two large men both sunk to their knees in front of Sam. 

“Sam,” Steve begun as he untied the bow and opened the jewelry box, “will you do us the pleasure of allowing us to court you-“ Steve cut himself off of his gentle words as Bucky picked up, “in hopes that you will become our beta and allow us to bond you?” 

Sam, a knot forming in his throat, and tears in his eyes, nodded frantically before he managed to force his assent out of his mouth and accepted the flowers in Bucky’s arms. 

He then placed his right wrist in Bucky’s now empty hands where Steve slida bangle onto the bare wrist. 

It was feminine in its own rights yet not to the point where it looked like it belonged to a woman. The bangle itself was made of wood, with a simple yet intricate braid like design made to look like olive branches wrapping around it. 

Sam looked at Bucky, then back to the courting bracelet quickly before stuttering, “You-you made it didn't you Buck?” 

Bucky, a shine of pride in his eyes nodded before Sam threw himself into the alpha and omega’s waiting arms. 

Steve and Bucky, with their beta in their arms smiled their first genuine smiles in what felt like forever. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 4 _

_ ~~~~ _

“Stevie, please c’mon-“ Sam babbled, ass pressing back against Bucky’s hard on, Bucky’s right hand cupping his crotch while the metal one cupped his throat. 

Steve leaned forward, one hand on Bucky’s shoulder,the other on Sam’s chin and said simply, “No, and you know better than that sweets. We’re doing this old fashioned way, ain’t nobody touching that pretty little hole ‘til next month when our bites are on that neck and you know it.” 

Sam only whimpered in response, jerking his hips into the hold Bucky had on his groin. 

Steve looked over Sam’s head and at a smirking Bucky, “Let ‘im go Buck, you shouldn’t have gotten him so wound up in the first place.” Bucky whimpered similarly to Sam, but listened to the alpha and released Sam. 

Steve gathered Sam to his chest, letting out a low rumble meant to comfort, and Sam reciprocated it, only his sounded ever so slightly rough from disuse, and a higher pitch as a result of designation. 

Steve rubbed a firm hand over the gland on Sam’s neck, in an attempt to comfort, but all it did was reignite a barely put out fire within Sam before Sam went to hug Bucky goodbye. 

Stopping in the doorway, Steve grabbed Sam by the chin gently and said, “I know it’s rough sweetheart, but we started this out the right way, and that’s how we're gonna end it. Just think, a week from today we're gonna get our teeth in you and you’re gonna have us as much as you want. I’m so excited, and I know you and Buck are too.” 

By the end of the short speech, Sam didn't know what to say and just pressed a quick, respectful peck to Steve’s jaw before the alpha walked out. 

It wasn’t until he put a hand on a rather large hickey left by an eager Bucky that Sam realized Steve was the one that started it all with the preening and pheromone releasing in the first place. 

_ ~~~~~ _

_ 5 _

_ ~~~~~ _

By the time a week passed, Sam’s instincts were running rampant. He’d cleaned out his small house until it was spotless, moving everything until it was perfect. 

And, that was day one. 

Day two bought Sam a far too long work day, where he barely skimmed over his paperwork and only made an issue known to his superiors when Steve’s disappointed face flashed in his head at the thought of ignoring it. 

With a sigh, Sam put his head in his hands and prayed for the week to pass by faster. 

Days three and four bought rain, which made the usual unnoticeable ache in Sam’s hip pulse with pain to the point where he had to use a cain and even then could barely walk. The rain however, also bought thunder, making Sam flinch as memories flashed through his mind and he forgot where he was. 

Day five wasn’t much better, with puddles scattered around the city and a doctor’s appointment Sam couldn’t afford to be late too. 

Day six was what Sam had come to refer to as date day, with Bucky and Steve meeting him after group and taking him out to eat. This day was no different, as he let himself be hugged by both of the larger men he’d fallen asleep talking to on the phone the past five days. 

The date however, was much less formal than in the beginning, and by the end of it Sam sat with his side pressed against Bucky, with the omega’s arm around his shoulders. 

When they said their goodbyes, Steve’s arms wrapped almost too tightly around Sam, and Bucky whispered his own far wells to the beta. 

Day seven bought Sam awake far too early, scrubbing and cleaning the house with the easiest smelling supplies he could find before he filled the space with things that reminded him of home. 

His doorbell rang at exactly twelve, and he answered it as quickly as possible. 

Steve and Bucky stood side by side, and Steve had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. 

Sam’s heat had hit sometime that morning, and he’d just managed to throw on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers before answering the door. They were the third pair he’d put on that day, the first was ruined by the time he woke up, and the second unable to hold up even with his thickest slick pad on. 

Steve growled lowly at the sight of him, and dropped the duffle bag just inside the door. 

Their lips met in a surprisingly soft kiss, and Sam’s ears faintly registered Bucky locking the door. 

Bucky slid in behind him, and pressed a hand to Sam’s bared throat. 

“C’mon Sammy, I’m gonna go build us a nest, and you and Stevie are gonna join me.”

Bucky pulled him gently in the direction of the room, and Sam went easily. 

Sometimes, Bucky had good ideas.


End file.
